Last Breathe
by SailorSaturnthesilencer
Summary: Tohru is summoned to the main household. WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH [oneshot]
1. Chapter 1

This is not like any ordinary house. Of course it isn't. The long walls towering so no one can see what lies beyond the other side give away that impression. Only a few have gone in. Mostly family, but there is one person that stands out. The one thought to break the family's curse. The one who made them happy. Almost everyone happy. All but the one who had power to get rid of her. This my dear reader is one of the many stories about Tohru Honda. This story begins when Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo enter their senior year of high school. More specifically when Tohru arrives at the main Sohma household. For she was summoned by Akito, the head of the family, to visit him.

**Tohru POV**

I was walking the long endless streets to the Sohma main house. I mean I did not think I did anything wrong, but I must have. These visits are getting more frequent. Our talks longer. With each breathe I take it seems as if he wants me around him. Like he was thinking of a good way to punish me. I do not know what I did wrong, but these visits are getting more stressful and the Sohma's are waiting on baited breathe to see what Akito is doing. What he is plotting.

I stumble upon a rock and fall to the ground. I rubbed my ankle as I heard the familiar voice call out. The voice I am coming to fear.

"Why you silly girl," I look up into the face of Akito. Standing at the gate like some sort of God. "Do you always trip over things that are plainly insight." I grit my teeth and forced a smile.

"I guess I am like that," I forced. "Akito-sama why are you out?"

"Waiting for you." I get up quickly and followed him inside the gates. I looked behind my shoulder as the gates closed. Feeling like a mouse trapped within a maze. I look back to the one who is the cause of suffering to these kind people. But then again he has suffered as well. "I hope you don't mind but this will be our last talk." I cautiously gazed into his eyes. The seem to be smiling cruelly as if something was pleasing him. Like the thought of this, my last visit to him, made him jump for joy. Or as much as you would aspect from Akito.

"Why is that Akito-sama?" I questioned softly. As not to anger him with my loud voice. At least that is what he says.

"You will see Tohru," he flashed me a cruel smile as if to prove his point. He opened the door to his room for me and forcefully pushed me in. For a few seconds I was surprised, but the soft click of the lock sent my mind reeling. I moved a bit to look through my bangs at him. He sat next to me and grasped my head for him to look into my eyes. "Are you stupid Tohru? Are you really that innocent?" His thumb carefully outlined my cheek. "Do you know what I do to those who ruin my happiness?"

"N-n-no."

"Why not?"

"I never bothered to ask. What do you do?"

"You will find out, later. Are you enjoying yourself in the _dogs _house?"

"Oh yes! Very much!"

"Are you a horrible person Tohru?"

"I-i-i...yes," tears threaten to fall but I can't let him see me cry. I just ca–

"Why are you crying?" He gripped my face harder and moved his face closer to my own. His pink tongue darting out licking my tears.

"Akito-sama?" He lazily moved his tongue downward to my lips and slowly moved his tongue across. He roughly thrust his tongue into my mouth. My scream cut off by his lips. He pushed me on the hard, cold tile floor and pinned me. More tears were shed as he moved his lips from mine.

"You are a monster! Sent to ruin our happiness. I do not like those who ruin my happiness." He moved his hand to the end of my shirt and put his hand under. Slowly, but surely moving to my breast till he finally covered it. "Why ruin our happiness?" He squeezed my breast harshly. "Why!" He was yelling know. But his words fell on deaf ears. He moved closer to me a leg on each side of my own. He moved his lips to the shell of my ear and whispered. "Those who ruin my happiness are punished. Are you ready Tohru? Ready to be punished?"

**End Tohru POV—At Shigures' Home**

"Why do you think Akito called in Honda-san?" Yuki wondered as he, Kyo, and Shigure walked up the stairs.

"I don't like it," Kyo put in.

"Neither do I," Shigure mumbled. A loud crash was heard as they passed by Tohru's room. They back tracked and opened the door. There in a midst of papers on the floor was Tohrus' picture of her mom, completely shattered. The picture torn to pieces and the glass all over the floor. The three Sohma males did not think twice about it and set to try and fix it. But if they had took the sign and called the main house they might have been able to stop _it_.

**Akito's room**

On the ground naked and brutally beaten lies the body of Tohru Honda. Her eyes open in horror, her mouth frozen in a wordless scream, and on her stomach written in kanji is one word. _Monster_. Her tears still fresh and on her face as her heart beat slowed until it suddenly stopped. And there in the doorway. Stood the one man who did it. To lock up all the members of the zodiac forever, he killed the one person who could have saved this family. He moved to Tohru's side and knelt down, running a hand through her know crimson hair. "An endless banquet. Were we all will be happy." He smiled cruelly moving his hand to her face once again. "And you Tohru Honda will never join us." He moved his hand away as if burnt and left the room. Shutting the door with a loud bang.

**3434343434343434343434343434**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket**_

**Ok please don't get me wrong I love Tohru to death(not literally), but this story was nagging in my head to write it. I was inspired after Volume 11 of Furuba. Please review! Just to caution you this is my first Fruits Baket story so please tell me what I need to improve on. Bye!**

**P.s. Ignore the Lemony Snicket sort of beginning.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Reviews:**

**KawaiiKittens: Thank you! I will definitely read your fic. Not at the moment but soon. I love Tohru so much that I am still in shock that I wrote this.**

**kawaiimikogirl62****: Well here it is! The chapter you wanted. I hope you like it. -sobs- How could I do that to her! **

**Well I decided since you two both liked the fic that I would write one more chapter. This is from Shigures' point of view.**

t**Disclaimer: Do you ever feel like breaking down? (Yes)**

**Do you ever feel out of place? (Of course)  
Like somehow you just don't belong (As is life)  
And no one understands you (No one ever will)  
Do you ever wanna runaway? (not today)  
Do you lock yourself in your room? (once before)  
With the radio on turned up so loud (feel that beat)  
That no one hears you screaming (Why can't I own Fruits Basket!)**

_blah: Shigure's book_

blah: Shigure contemplating

"blah": Shigure or someone else talking

**3434343434343434343434343434343434343434343434**

_In all the time I have lived with this family I have never seen Akito act like this. When Hatori found the girl's body it was to late to save her. To late to save ourselves. Our beloved Tenshi. Our beloved Tohru was murdered. _

Sighing I put down my pen. Their was no reason to write this book for the fact that no one, but himself would read this. For some odd reason it felt that whenever he lifted that pen he would get a flashback of memories with Tohru. Remember things like how she smiled so easily or how her laugh was truly musical to us Sohmas. Everything in this stupid, no good house reminded him of her. Looking out the window softly he saw Yuki and Kyo chatting in the yard. Funny how those to got so close after Tohru's death. True they fought from time to time, but it was like they were leaning on each other for support. That girl was able to achieve a miracle through death. That was to get the cat and the rat to be civil to one another. He smiled softly as he thought what Tohru would be saying if she was still alive. He carefully picked up his pen yet again.

_I never would have believed it if someone told me our beloved angel was dead. Yet hearing my serious cousin made me believe it. Tohru was the most peaceful person I know. Calming the hearts of every member of our cursed family. Even Akito. _

Looking back out the window, a smile formed as I saw Hatsuharu, Kisa, Momiji, Rin, and even Hiro walk up too Kyo and Yuki. They all chatted away. I felt my smile grow bigger. All the younger zodiac members seemed to have gotten closer after the death of Tohru. They talked and laughed together. It was like the death of Tohru made the family closer. That girl still made miracles. Even through death.

"Hey dog," Turning to look at my friends Hatori and Ayame I gave a brief smile.

"What is the honor of your visit?"

"Don't start Shigure. Remember what we are going to do today."

"Oh yes." I get up and walk out with them, meeting the young members in the process. The walk there was extremely peaceful. Hatori and Ayame chatting about something in high school, Kyo and Yuki mumbling to one another about martial arts, Haru and Rin holding hands, the three youngest talking about the latest Morgeta episode. Me doing nothing. Walking a little faster when I saw Uo, Hana, and Tohrus' grandfather. We all said hi and then made it to the three tombstones in silence. No one spoke a word until Tohru's grandpa bent down and traced her name on the cement block.

"I am going to miss you Tohru," he whispered and got up and left saying nothing else. Hana and Uo talked to the stone as well and left saying we needed the time, more then they did. We all had nothing to say. Just silently staring at Tohrus' grave. It was I who broke the silence.

"Tohru," I murmured. Kneeling down in front of the block and softly tracing the kanji as her grandfather had. "You may not have broke the curse, but you did something even more wonderful then that. You made us closer as a family. We'll never forget you Tohru. Our beloved tenshi." Silently I got up and looked at the stone once more. There, just a glimpse, I caught sight of the brown haired, blue-eyed girl. She smiled at me and moved towards me and pulled me softly into a hug. I moved my arms around our angel, before she disappeared she whispered to me.

"Thank you Shigure. For saying the words I needed to hear to move on. I can be with my family now. I love you...love you all." She smiled once again and moved her hand through my hair before she disappeared. It wasn't 'till later on that I learned I was the only one who saw her. But they all have precious memories of her. We all do. We can live for her.

_Our beloved tenshi. Our Tohru. _

**3434343434343434434343434**

**tenshiangel**

**wahhhhh! I hope you two like it! It's not that long, but I wasn't planing on to go beyond one chapter. Now this is the last chapter.**

**Kyo: Yeah well get your butt going on that Titans fic you forgot about. -kick-**

**Saturn: I'm working on it!**

**Yuki: Don't encourage her she might take longer.**

**Saturn: Oh that's it! -takes out a frying pan- R&R!**


End file.
